


my dog is my boyfriend

by jaerie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Play, Animal Transformation, Animalistic, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Knotting, M/M, Painful Sex, Pet Play, Wet Dream, kind of?, not between h and l, or is ittttttt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22264039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaerie/pseuds/jaerie
Summary: After walking in on his cheating boyfriend, Louis is devastated.  His only comfort is his dog Harry that they only adopted days before.  When he wakes up next to a naked man in his bed, absolutely nothing makes sense until it does.  Even then, the only reasonable explanation is that it is all a dream.  And if it's a dream, he might as well go for it, right?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 258





	my dog is my boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> a fic inspired by harry's snl skit

Louis curled up on the bed as the ache of betrayal and loss consumed him. The closet was half empty, drawers still open that had been cleared out, the rack in the shower only holding enough products for one. He was alone for the first time in years, alone in a way he never thought he would be again. Alone save for the warm fur covered furnace beside him on top of the worn duvet. 

They’d adopted him together just days before, hardly long enough to give him a proper name. He’d be their first baby, he’d said, the first step to domestic bliss. 

Lies. 

It had been less than 24 hours, less than a full cycle of the sun, and the wound was still fresh and raw with jagged edges. 

Louis had come home early as a surprise, had picked up food from their favourite hole-in-the-wall take out joint down the street. The meal had ended up splattered all over the hardwood floor of their renovated apartment after the sight that greeted him on the couch. His whole life had come to a grinding halt. 

Louis had never been cheated on – not to his knowledge, anyway – and now he wondered just how long he had been oblivious to his fiance’s activities. It hurt more than he could even put into words. 

He pressed his face into husky at his side, the one with startling green eyes that the shelter said they had never seen before. He was special and now he was the only thing that kept Louis from drowning in despair. 

They’d named him Harry, an ordinary name for an extraordinary dog. As if he sensed Louis’ distress, he hadn’t yet left the bed even though Louis’ sobs must have been confusing and frightening to the animal. 

But he was already loyal to Louis. Harry had been at close during the fight, at his side as suitcases were hastily packed, a grounding presence when Louis couldn’t even drag himself off the floor. And now, Harry continued to stay with him. Louis didn’t want to consider what could have happened had Harry not tethered him to reality. 

Adopting Harry was something he would never regret. 

-

Light streamed through the window and warmed Louis’ already sweaty face. He could feel his hair stuck to his forehead and he groaned and went to swipe it away before he even opened his eyes. It moved but not in the direction of the rest on his head, falling away like a stray feather that had settled through the night. 

He popped his eyes open and stared at the mess of brown curly hair in front of him while his vision focused and his brain struggled to catch up. Brown curly hair. Brown curly hair that wasn’t familiar. 

He sat up with a start. 

Fuck. 

He didn’t remember going out let alone bringing someone back to his apartment. His head pounded but only in the way that matched his puffy, swollen eyes, not the kind that accompanied a hangover. 

It was a man. A naked man. His bare, lightly tanned skin was smooth and looked so soft that Louis wanted to reach out and touch. He aborted the motion as his arm raised to do just that. What the fuck. 

He followed the line of his body from bare feet to long legs lightly dusted in hair. His junk was uncovered and nestled in a thatch of dark hair that thinned in a line up to his navel. His stomach was smooth, just a hint of definition under his soft skin, pecs powerful with small, dark nipples that were perfectly positioned. A second glance brought attention to the smaller dots along the same line of his torso. Smaller extra nipples if he had to guess. 

The man’s face was peaceful, eyes closed with long lashes resting against his cheeks and a sharp jawline that made Louis envious. He was handsome, so handsome, accentuated by the mess of beautiful curly hair spread around him like a halo. 

If Louis had gone out with the intention of bringing someone home, this man was exactly the type he would have lusted after in the crowd. 

He nudged the man with his foot and jumped back when he snuffled and let out a small whine in his sleep. He tried it again with wide eyes and nearly fell off the bed when the man turned onto his side and moved his limbs like he was searching for something. 

He wondered why Harry hadn’t burst through the door to chase the man out of the apartment. Even though Louis was hardly familiar after such a short time, Harry especially hated strangers which was why they hadn’t yet taken him to the dog park. 

But Harry was nowhere in sight. 

“Hey.” Louis called out and then tried it again louder. 

The man popped his head up and looked around, opening his mouth in a wide yawn. His tongue stretched out of his mouth and curled up, licking his lips before smacking his lips a few times and settling back down. He snuggled his face by his hands and seemed unbothered by Louis’ presence or the fact that he was in a stranger’s bedroom. 

“What the fuck?” Louis whispered and, in a snap decision, pushed his foot out to give the man a good, hard shove. 

He yelped and scrambled with his arms and legs, frantically trying to right himself before falling into a heap on the floor. Another loud yelp came followed by distressed noises that sounded animalistic to Louis. He could do nothing but watch as the man flailed to untangle himself from the bedding and then tried to race towards the door on all fours. It didn’t quite work and he lost balance, slamming his side against the door frame with a howl of pain. 

The naked man whimpered and cowered against the wall, his whole body shaking in a way that Louis could only describe as fear. He looked like a frightened animal with wide, wild eyes that darted around the room in panic. 

Trying to pull his legs under him in an unnatural way, he fell over to the side and then moved like he didn’t know how to properly control his body. 

Louis was frozen in place, his own eyes as wide as saucers. 

Still shaking like a leaf, the man backed himself into the corner and looked as if something was after him. 

It was then when Louis started to realize that something was really wrong. There was something not right with this man. Maybe he had missed some important medications or perhaps broke into Louis’ apartment in an altered state of reality. 

“Hey, um, can I maybe call someone for you?” Louis tried hesitantly. His own hand shook as he reached for his phone, ready to dial 911. “Maybe the police can get you to a hospital or something?” 

The man just stared at him with wide, blank eyes, ones that showed no comprehension of his words. 

“Do you speak English?” Louis asked, scooting closer to the edge of the mattress, closer to the man. 

It didn’t seem to help, another whimper coming from him. Louis decided to try a different approach. 

“Are you hungry?” 

Louis watched as recognition crossed the man’s face and he cocked his head to the side. It reminded Louis so much of a dog that he almost laughed out loud. He actually did let out a startled laugh when the man sat on his haunches and leaned forward on his hands exactly as a dog would, exactly as Harry would when Louis went for the treats. 

Where was Harry, anyway? It was rare that he wasn’t in the same room with Louis. The only exception was when Louis had to lock him out of the bathroom. He’d learned the hard way that Harry had no fear of water and no reservations about shaking that water out of his fur over his entire apartment. 

“I think I still have some bacon left in the fridge?” 

The man lurched forward a few inches and opened his mouth while his eyes brightened. His behaviour made the fear in Louis’ body settle just a little, the innocence of it making Louis wonder how he’d ended up in his bed. Surely there must be a caregiver frantically out looking for him. He’d get him a snack to occupy him and then call the non-emergency line to get him back safely. 

“What’s your name?” Louis asked as he slowly climbed off the bed. 

“Ha,” the man huffed out and smacked his lips before trying out the same sound again. 

It sounded so much like the man was saying Harry that it made him pause. He asked again and this time it came out clear as day though almost like a bark. 

Harry. 

He paused and looked down at the man staring up at him with wide, excited eyes. Green, startling so. There was something so familiar about them. 

Lowering himself to his knees, he wondered how he hadn’t noticed it before. There was a collar securely around the naked man’s neck – the only thing he was wearing – that looked exactly like the rainbow one he’d picked out at the pet store. Dangling from it were two tags that clinked together with a tinkle of sound when the man moved and when Louis’ fingers reached out to touch them. He read the letters engraved in the mossy green metal. 

_ Harry.  _

“What the fuck?” he whispered and turned the tag over to see his own contact information on the opposite side. 

He startled and fell back onto his ass when Harry lunged forward and licked his cheek, crawling up against him the same as the big, furry husky always did. 

“Woah, down,” Louis lifted his hand to push against the man’s bare chest. It was warm as a furnace but not feverish. Harry’s body temperature was always like that of a space heater. 

He cupped the man’s face in his hands to hold it still and took in every detail as he smiled with an open mouth, tongue rolling out and eyes happy. 

“Harry?” he inquired again and was knocked over by the overeager puppy of a man, long, wet licks dragged across his cheeks. 

Louis laughed and wrinkled his nose, pushing his face away. Harry’s whole body wiggled in excitement and Louis could tell that his tail would be wagging if he still had one. 

He did what he would normally do and ruffled the curly hair on his head and stroked his hand down. It felt a little weird to pet his bare skin, but Harry leaned into it and rubbed his whole body against him as he circled for another pass. 

“This is such a fucked up dream,” Louis muttered and shook his head. It really was the only explanation. None of this was real life. 

He buried his fingers in Harry’s hair and scratched at his scalp, smiling at the way Harry leaned into it and smiled. 

“Good boy,” Louis muttered gently and let Harry crawl all over him and then plant himself across Louis’ lap. 

His skin was so soft and Louis stroked him with both hands. A grin curled his lips when this human form of Harry loved being touched and scratched in the same places even without his fur. Louis playfully patted his round little bum and giggled when Harry huffed and wiggled around. 

“Such a good boy,” Louis praised. 

Harry circled and then flopped down. He twisted onto his back with his arms and legs held as if he were still in his dog form. Louis rubbed his belly in the same way and smiled at the happy reaction he received. 

“Such a happy boy, aren’t you? Spoiled, too.” 

He rubbed his tummy and could feel the defined muscles beneath his hand, appreciating how fit this human version was. Curiously he explored the extra nipples and watched the way Harry squirmed. He didn’t pull away and seemed to enjoy the way Louis was petting him the same way the large husky did. 

“You could just stay here and have your tummy rubbed all day, couldn’t you? Yes you could!” 

Louis continued to baby talk Harry, stroking his tummy. He looked down when something wet touched his hand and froze when he saw that it was Harry’s penis, big and hard and wet at the tip. He told himself it was just a normal reaction to being happy and excited, told himself it wasn’t the first time a dog got a little too into the affection from their human. 

But Harry wasn’t a dog right now – at least not in body – and Louis definitely couldn’t just ignore the very large erection currently resting against the back of his hand. Harry was still moving, warm precum smearing over Louis’ skin as he watched it. It was radiating heat and so engorged it was pulsing red. He wrapped his hand around it before he could overthink what he was doing. He probably wouldn’t remember this dream anyway. 

Harry whined and his hips bucked up into Louis’ hand. It seemed like an automatic response for Harry to spread his thighs farther apart, knees still up in the air.

“Good boy,” Louis said, but it came out closer to a whisper. 

It felt so solid and hot in his hand, the weight and girth making his mouth water. Harry writhed around on his back, his hips continuing to snap up on instinct if Louis squeezed.

He let go to get a better grip, but Harry jumped back up onto all fours. His cock bobbled heavily between his legs, balls dangling in a way Louis couldn’t tear his eyes away from. He crawled over Louis’ lap again, but this time, his lower half kept trying to hump something though he only met air. 

“Fuck,” Louis swore and reached down to squeeze himself through his sweats. He was hard and he wasn’t sure whether he felt ashamed about that or not. Then again, Harry was a very sexy and naked man at the moment. Louis was allowed to be attracted to him, right? 

Louis gently pushed Harry away so he could crawl over to his bedside table for lube, hoping his dream room was set up the same. 

He’d just reached his hand into the drawer when he nearly fell forward with the weight of Harry’s body against his back. He could feel Harry’s dick poking against the side of his thigh and turned to look over his shoulder at Harry’s lopsided attempt at mounting him. 

A shock of arousal shot through him and suddenly he wanted nothing more than for Harry to mount and fuck him like an animal. 

“Hang on, hang on,” Louis muttered as he gently held Harry back and grabbed the lube. 

He squeezed some onto his fingers and reached around while he pulled his sweats down off his ass. He spread the lube around his hole, his work sloppy with Harry eagerly trying to jump up onto his back once again. 

“Can you just… hold on a minute…” Louis pulled his hand away from his ass to shove Harry away, but the timing was off. Harry mounted the exact moment Louis’ hand moved and this time, Harry came directly from behind. His arms wrapped around Louis’ middle as his hips started to hump and Louis tried to twist his body away so he could have time to prep himself. 

“Harry, no. Harry!” Louis shouted, but Harry’s grip was strong and tight. His body was solid against Louis’ back and as hard as he tried, he couldn’t break free. 

He could feel the hot point of Harry’s hard dick poking hard against the back of his thighs and ass, each attempt blindly aimed at what he was seeking. 

“Harry stop!” Louis attempted to draw his attention away for even a second. 

There wasn’t even a moment to prepare when Harry’s dick found its target. It hit Louis’ wet, puckered hole and plunged in all in one motion. Louis screamed out as it ripped him open, the burn of the stretch sudden and intense. 

It faded into a throbbing burn when Harry didn’t ease up, each hard punch of his hips driving his cock in deep and withdrawing just as fast. It made Louis’ vision white out and his heart stutter. Somewhere in the mix he realized his own dick was still hard and moaned as his brain interpreted the pain as pleasure. 

Harry’s arms were still right around his middle and it felt freeing to give himself up to the strength, to let Harry use his body. Everything was happening so fast and it all blurred together one final slam forced Harry’s hips to stutter to a stop. 

Louis was so full, so stretched, and then it felt like a balloon had inflated him open. Harry tugged backwards and Louis cried out when he was stuck inside. 

It was big and pressed right against his prostate, each of Harry’s movements causing him to shout out. His cock jumped on its own and made a mess of the floor, but Louis couldn’t do anything about it when he was so lost in the overwhelming full body euphoria causing him to shake. 

He was breathless when he finally came down from the most mind blowing orgasm of his life. Harry was breathing hotly against his neck in quick pants, the hold of his arms still there but now loose. It felt weird and uncomfortable to still have Harry’s dick in his ass and he wiggled his hips experimentally only to find that they were still locked together. His now soft cock dribbled another drop of come onto the floor, a slow stream collecting in a puddle beneath him with the constant pressure milking his prostate. 

“What the fuck,” he mumbled and wondered how a sex dream could be so vivid, the pleasure and the pain so intense that he would never be able to describe it once he woke up. 

It wasn’t for another ten minutes that Harry could finally pull out, his wet dick hanging proudly between his legs with the bulge of a his knot still visible at the base. His subconscious was creative for human Harry to still have canine anatomy. 

He watched as Harry tried to twist his body in a way to lick himself, finally giving up and flopping onto the floor. 

Louis sat back on his haunches and surveyed the aftermath. He could feel Harry’s come dripping out of his gaping hole and didn’t move. It felt good in a very strange way that was gross if he thought about it too long. 

He reached his fingers between his legs and prodded his sore hole. It was a dull ache that he clung to, the reminder of what had happened making him want to feel it forever. 

Louis body was tired and he could see Harry starting to fade. It was probably almost time for him to wake up as well. He hoped he would still feel rested after such an elaborate and vivid dream. 

“Come on boy,” Louis said, patting the mattress before carefully pulling himself up. 

Harry eagerly jumped up onto the bed and snuggled into his usual spot. Louis gingerly arranged himself around Harry’s back and let his eyes fall shut. He kissed Harry’s bare shoulder and hoped he wouldn’t be too weirded out by such a dream in the morning. 

The sun was high when Louis finally blinked his eyes open. The alarm clock next to the bed read 1pm and he groaned and rolled over. There was an ache in his body that only came with a good fuck and he reached out before he remembered that he was single again and there was no way that was the case. 

But then his hand collided with a warm body and he sat up with a start to find a naked man in the bed at his side. 

He stared and then it all came rushing back to him in waves of shame and satisfaction, the dream he’d so thoroughly enjoyed. He launched himself to the side of the bed and peered over to see the smears and puddles of dried come on the floor of his bedroom where everything had taken place. If that wasn’t proof enough, the throb of his backside also told no lies. 

It hadn’t been a dream at all. 


End file.
